


30 Prompt Challenge - Rei and Nagisa

by Prospurrity



Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Prompt Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospurrity/pseuds/Prospurrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Prompts all based on Rei and Nagisa (rating may be changed for later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt One - Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts, if youd like !!  
> my tumblr is ryugayzaki-chan!

Rei never thought he would fall in love with someone like Nagisa.

He never thought he’d do it while on a walk with the golden-haired boy.

The two sat on a bench at the end, Nagisa chattering happily about the day’s events (as if Rei hadn’t been there to experience them with him). 

“And then…then Mako-chan said he’d make Haru-chan mackerel if he laughed again. Haru-chan made Mako-chan promise and then he gave a weak laugh and it wasn’t even cute or anything like last time!”

“Mm.” Rei nodded, his eyes trained on the shorter one. The moonlight glinted off of his hair and bright eyes. Rei knew it was to cliché to call them gemstones. They brightened as Nagisa talked. His friend didn’t look back at Rei. He simply kept speaking, staring at the sky.

“’The sky is beautiful’ …wouldn’t you say something like that?”

“It is indeed.”

“Is that what you were thinking?” The question caught Rei off-guard.

“Wha--?”

“You looked kinda spacey.”

“…I was simply thinking.” Nagisa huffed at this, resting his chin on a gloved hand, elbow perched on his thigh.

“Why would you need formulas at a time like this?”

“Wh--!! Formulas? I wasn’t running calculations through my head!” 

Nagisa laughed.

“Sure, sure.” He tapped clothed fingers against his cheek, eyes flicking to Rei’s own hand. His fingers were slightly pink, chilled against the slight breeze. Nagisa’s free hand crept to the indigo-haired boy’s, the fabric of his glove clasping over his friend’s wrist. It slid downward, enveloping his cold skin in warmth. “You should have brought gloves. What if Rei-chan’s hand gets…frostbite or something!? What would I do with a Rei-chan that didn’t have fingers?” His tone was sad and serious, but his eyes showed playfulness that Rei would have missed had he not been looking directly at them.

“I can assure you I will not be losing any fingers.” This seemed to satisfy Nagisa. He laughed again, tightening his grip on Rei’s hand.

“Alright, alright. Let’s head home, yeah? I’m still cold.” The blonde stood, not waiting for Rei’s answer. He did, however, pull the other along behind him, hands still clasped tight. It gave Rei butterflies, quite honestly. The taller boy nodded, complying and heading after Nagisa. Their breaths billowed into white clouds in the cold air, and Rei could hear Nagisa’s chirping laughter. It was beautiful. He would even say that _Nagisa_ was beautiful. That was the truth, either way. Nagisa was beautiful.

Rei was lucky.


	2. Prompt Two - Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei couldn’t help but think that…maybe there was something beautiful in waking up at 2:10 in the morning and comforting a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it sad that i couldnt think of anything for this prompt

_rei please answer the door i wont knock but if youre awake please just answer the door im sorry for texting so late but this is kinda urgent_   
_Sent at: 2:04 AM_

Rei awoke to the soft chiming of his phone, eyes narrowing at the way the screen lit up. What time was it? He sat up, slipping on his glasses before picking up his phone, flipping it open to see a _New Message_ flashing on the screen.

Who would be talking to him at this hour?

He pressed the _select_ button. The screen changed to his inbox, and Rei’s eyes slowly widened as he saw _Nagisa-kun_ written in neat script at the top of the screen. 

Why was Nagisa texting him at…2:06 AM?

He opened the message, his expression slowly turning confused as he read it. He dragged a hand through his mussed hair, sliding his legs over the side of his bed before standing and tip-toeing downstairs. 

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a whirlwind of yellow and pink being thrown at him. Nagisa, in the flesh, wrapped his arms around Rei. The indigo-haired boy could hear small, choked sobs coming from the blonde.

“I-I’m sorry, Rei-chan I—I had the nightmare again and I had to make sure—“ Nagisa clutches Rei’s shirt in his hands.

Rei couldn’t help but pull the other close and nudge his nose against the crown of the shorter male’s head.

He also couldn’t help but think that…maybe there was something beautiful in waking up at 2:10 in the morning and comforting a friend.


	3. Prompt Three - Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go ahead. I spent money on it so you would eat it. I, myself, have no interest in eating sweets today, considering we have practice, but the amount of fat and sugar in this doesn't seem to have any negative effects on your performance, so, knock yourself out."

Nagisa looks rather excited when Rei brings him strawberry shortcake for lunch one day. The blonde looks at him, confused, as if Rei had been playing a terrible joke and was just going to eat it right in front of him.

"Go ahead. I spent money on it so you would eat it. I, myself, have no interest in eating sweets today, considering we have practice, but the amount of fat and sugar in this doesn't seem to have any negative effects on your performance, so, knock yourself out." Nagisa looks at him for a full minute, before tucking into the cake. 

Mmm, Rei-cha'! 'S so goo'!" Nagisa doesn't pause to swallow before speaking. It's quite gross.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Nagisa-kun." The shorter of the two swallows.

"Ahh, but it's really good! Try some, Rei-chan! You'll love it!" He waits until Rei opens his mouth to object before pushing a spoonful of cake into his friend's mouth.

"Nagisa-kun, I--!!" Rei's silenced by the cake, groaning irritably. He nearly spits it out.

'Humor him,' a voice in the back of his mind says. Rei eats the cake.

"Isn't it a-maaaaz-ing?!" 

"...Very good." Rei nods. Though he wouldn't admit it, it had been very delightful. Maybe Nagisa has something going here with his sweet tooth.


	4. Prompt Four - Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is not an artist.

Nagisa Hazuki is not an artist. 

Not by any means.

His art, Rei thinks, is abstract and holds very little beauty, unlike Haruka's drawings.

Rei is not an artist, either, but he can appreciate the value in a picture.

Nagisa, however, is _art_.

Very aesthetically pleasing.

His face is almost perfectly symmetrical. His eyes glow, no matter what event is occurring. He's just...radiant. Beautiful. His hair frames his face perfectly. His nose is slim and slightly upturned. Cute, even.

So, yes, while Nagisa Hazuki may not be the best artist,

_he himself is a **masterpiece**_.


	5. Prompt Five - One of Them Has A Drink

Rei had bought him _Ramune_ at the convenience store on the way to school. The soft clattering of the ball fills Nagisa's ears as he takes another sip. They'd slipped out of their jog and into a leisurely walk. The blonde looks over at Rei and smiles.

"You sure you don't want some?"

"Positive. I bought green tea at the store, anyway. I have no need to drink yours."

"But I'm offering, Rei-chan. It'd be totally different if you just snatched--" With a protest from Rei, Nagisa plucks the can of tea from his hands, taking a sip before giving it back, "--it away and drank it!"

"Nagisa-kun!" He scolds, eyes narrowing. 

"You have a good taste in tea."

"...My family is...very enthusiastic about tea. B-but nonetheless! You shouldn't go around taking other people's drinks! It's unhygienic!"

"Rei-chan has great hygiene. I don't see the problem."

"It's not about me!"

"You're putting the blame on me? Ow..."

"I-It's--!!! ...Please, Nagisa-kun," Rei pushes his glasses up, face twisted into one that shows how willing he is to give in, "tend to your own drink."


	6. Prompt Six - Rain

On their run, it starts to rain. Nagisa shouts in protest, whining and using his backpack to cover his head. Rei takes off, and it's only moments after that Nagisa heads off after him. They take shelter under the canopy of a shrine. Nagisa and Rei both bow their heads, saying a quick thanks.

"Please allow us to share your shelter for a moment," Rei murmurs, and Nagisa follows suit. They stand next to each other, freezing in wet clothing.

"Ahh, Rei-chan, can I just change into my uniform? I'm so cold..."

"H-huh? Just--! Take off your jacket and put on your jumper...You're lucky we're in Winter uniforms now..."

"But what about my legs?"

"You'll get your school pants wet."

"Ahhh....I guess you're right..."

"Of course I am. Now, go change." Nagisa nods, shrugging off his pack and retrieving his jumper. He peels off the track jacket and slips on the jumper, shuddering. 

"Better...ahh, Rei-chan, you should change your shirt, too."

"Eh..?"

"You'll catch a cold, like Haru-chan last month!"

"...I suppose you're right..." He follows Nagisa's actions, pulling out his uniform shirt and blazer. He pulls them on. "Wait until it finishes raining to change into your shirt, blazer, and pants, lest you get them dirty."

"Aw, alright. But now Rei-chan has to keep me warm!"

"What obligation do I have to--!" He's cut off by Nagisa squeezing beside him. "Your hair is wet."

"Oh, yeah...hah. It's cold." He pulls his blazer out of his bag, draping it over his shoulders. Rei rolls his eyes, putting an arm around his shoulders and tugging him closer.

"To conserve body heat. Think nothing of it." Nagisa watches him, eyes brightening. He gasps, laughing.

"So sweet of Rei-chan~!"

"...It's nothing." He looks away, pushing up his glasses with his free hand.


	7. Prompt Seven - Pet

Nagisa is the pet of the Hazuki household. Through pampering and giggling from his sisters, he sits, still and patient. He'd stopped whining about it long ago, but it isn't uncommon for Rei to come over just after a scene to have the blonde complain to him. 

Nagisa's sisters had prepped him, took photos, and made sure he looked _perfect_.

All of that had gone to waste when Rei had arrived.

Now, the two sit on Nagisa's bed. Rei strokes his fingers through blonde hair, combing through hairspray. He carefully removes bobby pins, clips, and bows.

"Go change, Nagisa-kun..."

"Mm." The smaller boy stands, stripping off the puffy dress he wears. He unbuttons the lacy blouse underneath before tossing it aside. A pair of pale pink shorts are pulled on, and then he slips into a white shirt, shrugging on a lavender jacket over it. He leaves the knee-high socks, though. 

"They're warm," he explains, after watching Rei eye them curiously. He settles back in next to the taller male, soon lying down and resting his head on Rei's lap. 

"Can I sleep here?"

"...Fine; please, try not to drool."

"Since when do I drool?"

"Every time I allow you to sleep on my lap."

"Ahhh...I won't."

He, of course, ends up drooling on Rei's lap.

Rei can't help but thinks he looks like a kitten when he sleeps. Almost like Rei's very own pet.


	8. Prompt Eight - Starting in a Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to briefly state a small trigger warning for mentions of eating disorders. I am not trying to approach these without knowledge, so I apologize if it appears that way. Also, I just got a new phone, and am not quite accustomed to the keyboard, so I apologize for any spelling errors I may make.

"I think I'm getting better, actually! I had a small meal this morning, and a small lunch, but at least I'm not cutting them out fully!" Despite the situation, Nagisa looks cheerful. He always had.

"Maybe tomorrow I could bring you a bento? I'd have to clear it with the doctors, of course, but I'm sure I could make it work."

"Really, Rei-chan? You're the best!" The blonde laughs, leaning forward and throwing his arms around Rei's neck.

"I try. Would you like squid? I can try to pick some up on the way home, if you'd like."

Rei sees the 'furtive' glance to the blonde's own mid-section before he replies. "Ahh...alright!" He also knows his Nagi--

_Ryugazaki, you're an idiot._

Nagisa giggles. "Bring enough fo-- _oh!_ Could you _pleeeeeaaase_ bring some of Haru-chan's mackerel for my friend Daichi-chan? He _looooves_ mackerel! Not more than Haru-chan, of course, but certainly a lot! He needs a bit of a pick-me-up, anyways."

"I will certainly try my best." That's the Nagisa he knows and--

_Idiot._

"What was that?" It occurs to Rei that his mouth may have not been as filtered as he had thought.

"Nothing important. Thought, I do believe I should be getting home. Stores will be closing soon, and I still need to stop by Haruka-senpai's house."

"Awww, leaving already?"

"Unfortunately. I will be back right after school ends tomorrow, though! Don't worry!"

"Ahh...m'kaaay. I'll see you tomorrow then, Rei-chan!"

"Have a nice evening, Nagisa-kun." Nagisa, less formally, returns his goodbye. 

Despite it all, Nagisa,

 _his_ Nagisa-kun,

is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.


	9. Prompt Nine - Lilies

Nagisa stares at the vase of lilies on his desk.

_"Nagisa-kun, they won't get enough sunlight there."_

_"What do you know about plants?"_

_"I am starting to think you're forgetting my grades in science. As well as your own."_

_"TLC, Rei-chan!"_

_"Giving a flower a kiss will not save it from withering!"_

_"Will, too!"_

_"Nagisa-kun! A flower needs sunlight, water, and nutrients to survive! The sunlight helps it photosynthesize, so it can make food!"_

_"Kisses are better~"_

_"Nagisa-kun, kisses in no way sub--"_

_A rather showy kiss is smacked onto Rei's cheek._

_"Nagisa-kun--!"_

_"They're better than sunlight, yeah?"_

_". . AS I WAS SAYING--"_

Nagisa smiles to himself, placing the vase on his windowsill.


	10. Prompt Ten - Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the Nagisa/Rei Drama CD.

"What's with you and always trying to sing love songs with me?"

"Huh--?"

"Y'know, like when we were in the karaoke bar and you thought you were picking out songs, but instead, you ordered food! They were all love songs!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You do so know what I'm talking about! You're just stubborn!"

"I happen to find the makeup of a love song very pleasing. There is a lot of thought that goes into putting your feelings about a person into words."

"I can put my feelings about R--anyone into words!"

"I suppose I could, too. Nonetheless, they are very good songs."

"Mmmm...nah! I like the music that Rin-chan listens to!" The blonde grabs Rei's hands, swinging them around while singing some vague pop tune. Rei snatches his hands back.

"Nagisa-kun, learn to dance." The taller boy rests Nagisa's hands on his shoulders. He places his own hands just above his hips. He slowly leads Nagisa around, humming a slower, nicer song. Nagisa steps on Rei's feet three times.

Rei doesn't _actually_ mind. 

Soon, they pull apart, because Nagisa needs to finish his homework and Rei needs to study for a test.

"Rei-chan's such a good dancer! He can teach me, right?"

"I can try. Your footsteps were...atrocious."

"Aww..!! How mean!"

"Simply stating facts. Now, do your work."

Nagisa huffs, but complies.


	11. Prompt Eleven - Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa looks uncharacteristic in black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so rushed im so sorry omg

Even on his jammers, there are thin lines of pink, as if he hadn't wanted to wear such a dull color.

He shows up to Rei's house wearing two different-colored scarves, a pink sleeveless jumper, a white button-up, and a pair of green shorts. His legs are covered in thin fabric - stripped socks in white and yellow. They're supposed to be studying, but hardly anything of the sort occurs with _Nagisa_ dressed like _that_. 

The world seems dismal when Nagisa is upset. He says, just before swim practice, that he just needs to sit out and watch, since he doesn't feel well. The rest of the team doesn't mind it. Even Rei nods like everything is going great. He later hates himself for it, when he catches Nagisa trying to slip out of the locker room without having to meet with Rei. 

The next day, Nagisa is wearing his uniform, like usual, but there's something dull about the way he carries himself. No sporadic greeting, no sweet bread, just thick silence. Rei doesn't like it. 

"Is everything alright?"

"..hm?" The blonde pauses. Hesitation isn't good. "Yes! Everything's fine!"

He almost tries to get out of swim practice again, before Rei pulls him aside. Nagisa, eyes cast to the floor, shrugs when prompted about his behavior. Rei doesn't relent. He continues asking, and, eventually, receives a muffled, 

"I'm slowing us down, aren't I?" 

Rei gasps, sputtering out that the idea itself is preposterous. Surely, Nagisa isn't perfect at swimming, but he's certainly not slowing them down! "Besides, Nagisa-kun, self-consciousness isn't a very nice look on you. Please try to keep such silly notions out of your head."

When he comes to Rei's house that weekend, he wears red skinny jeans, a lavender shirt, and his pale yellow jacket. 


	12. Prompt Twelve - Candle

A particularly loud boom of thunder causes Makoto to go pale. Nagisa, meanwhile, jumps and giggles in glee.

"Did you hear _that_?" He asks the others, eyes wide and full of thrill. Haru draws his knees to his chest, eyes narrowed against the soft glow of the candle.

"Makoto. Are you still scared?"

"Ah..? A bit..." The brunette admits, fingers tracing lines onto cold cement floors. "It'll pass, don't worry."

Haruka huffs, as if not quite believing him, but he puts the matter to rest with a single glance to his friend.

Thunder again.

"Reeeiii-chaaaan! You have to protect me now! How will you ever be a good husband if you like someone like me get scared!"

"You're scared?" Mako pipes up.

"I said _if_ , Mako-chan! You're already worried enough for the both of us!"

Makoto chuckles softly, a tad despondent. 

"Rei-chan, now's the time when you let me leap into your arms--" he demonstrates, making broad gestures with his hands--"and then you hold me tight!"

"I am most certainly not going to do that!"

"Pleeeeaaase?"

"No!"

"Haru-chan, can I leap into your arms?"

"No. Your feet are probably cold."

"How unfair!" His eyes move to his next target. "Mako-chan?"

Makoto looks ready to protest, but years of caring for younger siblings cause him to cave.

"Oh...alright." He smiles, opening his arms. Nagisa wiggles into his grip, arranging himself neatly against Makoto. He sticks out a teasing tongue to Rei.

"Mako-chan's so good to me. Maybe _he_ should be my husband."

"That's enough!"

"No more of that."

Rei and Haru look at each other, then back to Nagisa. Their shouts of protest come at the same time, and it causes Nagisa to laugh.

"In sync!" The blonde grins, snuggling closer to Makoto. "Mako-chan, can I fall asleep here?"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Yes, and it's super romantic!"

"Nagisa-kun!" Comes Rei's reply. He clears his throat when three pairs of eyes turn to him. "Rest of my lap for a bit. It'll be better on your back." He casts his eyes to the side, stretching out his legs, trying to avoid the inkling of a flustered blush that wants to creep across his cheeks. Nagisa makes a swooning gesture, muttering something like, "my hero," before wriggling from Makoto's grasp to rest his head on Rei's lap.

Rei watches him, a sort of fondness in his eyes, hopefully unseen by the glowing candle in the middle of the circle. It highlights Nagisa's hair and cheeks, as it should. Nagisa, using one of the aprons as pillows, falls asleep rather easily. When Rei looks up, only two pairs of eyes are trained on him. Makoto looks like he's about to laugh. In fact, so does Haruka. Rei frowns, crossing his arms over his chest and looking to the side.

"He's very fond of you, isn't he?" says Makoto.

"Only as much as one could be with myself."

Silence.

Then, "Goodnight, Rei, Haru-chan."

"Drop the -chan."

"Goodnight, Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai."

"..." Haruka huffs, then lies down. "Night."

Makoto assumes a position next to him, breathing quickly slowing down to a steady pace. Rei sits there a moment or two longer, watching the boy in his lap against candlelight and listening to the steady beat of the rain.


	13. Prompt Thirteen - "Need You Now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's Valentine's Day soon, Rei-chan!" Nagisa blurted out. Oh, he'd promised himself that he wouldn't do that.
> 
> Anything but that.
> 
> "I'm aware. Have you set your sights on anyone this year?"
> 
> "Ha, no." A lie. A big, bold-faced, through-gritted-teeth lie. When had he decided to do this? What was going through his mind, lying to Rei? "Have you?"
> 
> "I have, actually." Nagisa's heart sank a little.
> 
> "Oh." He didn't mean to sound disappointed. Maybe a bit surprised, but definitely not upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very sorry for the rushed sloppy quality of this !!!!!
> 
> i cant do songfics very well!!

Nagisa's hands groped blindly for his phone. He shuddered with a sob, hiccups wracking his small frame. He scrolled through his contacts, highlighting "rei-chan!!". Too cheerful for the mood, he thought. He allowed the screen to shut off, then let himself click it back on.

"Rei-chan?" He murmured, his voice too soft to be his own.

"Nagisa-kun! It's..." Rei grunted on the other end, and Nagisa could hear him rolling over to, presumably, check the clock. "It's 1:30 in the morning, Nagisa-kun."

"Sorry." There was a falter in his otherwise clear voice, and Rei knew instantly.

"Something is wrong."

"No, no...I--" He sniffled. Rei wouldn't find a runny nose beautiful. "Hm...maybe I just needed a little pick-me-up?"

"How come? Is everything going alright?"

"It's Valentine's Day soon, Rei-chan!" Nagisa blurted out. Oh, he'd promised himself that he wouldn't do that.

Anything but that.

"I'm aware. Have you set your sights on anyone this year?"

"Ha, no." A lie. A big, bold-faced, through-gritted-teeth lie. When had he decided to do this? What was going through his mind, lying to Rei? "Have you?"

"I have, actually." Nagisa's heart sank a little.

"Oh." He didn't mean to sound disappointed. Maybe a bit surprised, but definitely not upset. He cleared his throat. "I mean--!! Great! Do I know them?" Another sniffle, this time accompanied by rustling to grab a tissue to wipe his eyes and nose.

"You're very close with them, yes."

"Oh--!! Is it Gou-chan? Ahh, she's so lucky!" Nagisa tried to be happy, really.

"Ah? N-No! I am...fairly sure she's not my type, assuming I have a 'type', and she seems to enjoy the company of Mikoshiba-san, so..." Nagisa could _feel_ Rei push up his glasses, coughing in embarrassment. "Anyhow! If you don't guess now, I'm sure you will find out on the day of the event!"

"Is it one of our swimmers?"

"Oh, uh...yes. Admittedly, it is a bit embarrassing to say."

"It's alright. In case you haven't noticed by now, we're not exactly the most...hetero bunch in the world."

"Ah--alright."

"Pleeeeeaaaase, tell me?" Part of him didn't want to know.

He told himself he wouldn't call if his feelings got out of hand.

"If...If you must know--!!" Rei's voice rose in pitch a bit. "...I shall tell you on Valentine's Day. I need to get rest. Please, try to do the same."

"...Rei-chaaaaaaaan."

"Nagisa-kun, please drop the subject. Goodnight."

"Aww...you're so boring...niiiiiight!" Nagisa groaned inwardly, ready to start crying again. He closed his little flip phone, effectively ending the call. 

Nagisa almost ripped out his hair right then. Instead, he decided to listen to the small voice at the back of his mind - the only part with any reason - and just go to bed. 

Just as he'd been drifting off, his phone lit up, vibrating with a new message.

_If you must know, Nagisa-kun,_

_(I hope it will ease your worries, because I am actually very nervous right now???? and I'm sweating and it really isn't nice at all!!!!!!)_

_I do very much enjoy your company and I would **very** much enjoy it if you would, _

_I think this all sounds very cheesy, my apologies!!_

_Anyways!!_

_Would you give me the honor of being your valentine?_


	14. Prompt Fourteen - Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never regret what once made you smile."

"Rei's turn!" Nagisa declares, picking the cube back up and setting it in the dip between his crossed legs.

"...Very well." Protesting won't do anything, Rei concludes.

"Tells us about..."A finger thoughtfully presses itself to Nagisa's chin, and he looks at Rei, eyes narrowed. "Oh!!" The finger declaringly raising into the air. "Tell us about the most beautiful thing you've seen!" 

"Oh, um." Rei smiles nervously. There were plenty of beautiful things that he could tell about, but the fluttering feeling in his chest tells him...go with what he knows. "On the first day of school, I saw Nagisa-kun...in class, going to lunch...it was...quite funny, actually. I didn't think much of him except...well... _he's beautiful._ ...And that is in a completely platonic se--"

"Rei-chan!" He's cut off by Nagisa leaping on him, laughing and wrapping his arms around the unsuspecting male's neck.

Rei doesn't exactly feel any regret for sharing the story.


	15. Prompt Fifteen - Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness! This was gonna be posted a LONG TIME AGO, but I couldn't find an idea!  
> My friend, Sean, came up with a gem of an idea and I am in tears thank u Sean  
> Of course, I couldn't take all of his idea because that is way too much for me but I did set it in a library!!
> 
> And yes, we can have a bit of an established relationship in this chapter //finally//.

Nagisa had fallen asleep.

It wasn't as if this was a new occurrence. As far as Rei knew, the blonde could fall asleep anywhere with ease. The bespectacled boy found it both confusing and...kind of precious.

Precious, of course, being a wavering term, as the blonde had begun snoring about 5 seconds ago.

"Nagisa-kun, please wake up!" Rei tried, he really did, to keep his voice at a respectable level. (Not that he had much dignity left - Nagisa and him sat in the children's section of the library, books about swimming and sea animals scattered all around them.)

Nagisa barely moved. He muttered a vague, 'Rei-chan...', but, other than that, showed no signs of moving.

Rei groaned, pushing a few books about penguins to the side, nudging Nagisa's shoulder for the seventh time in ten minutes.

"Na-gi-sa-kun!" Each syllable was punctured with shoulder shakes and pushes. It wasn't until the sixteenth shove (Rei counted) that Nagisa finally stirred.

"Mm...I fell asleep?"

"Yes, now please, help me clean these up. The library is due to close any minute now and I'd prefer it if we were out as soon as possible."

"Only if Rei-chan kisses me," was Nagisa's playful reply. Rei gasped, as if such an idea was preposterous.

"Nagisa-kun! We're in a public library and there are childre--" He was silenced by Nagisa, who pulled his tie to tug Rei down. The second after that action was performed, the blonde pressed his lips to Rei's, holding the kiss a bit longer than necessary.

"Help me clean?" The shorter boy murmured after parting from Rei.


	16. Prompt Sixteen - Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a late chapter !!
> 
> This was hard to write for so I just did something with trees ahhh
> 
> Ive been writing a pretty angsty fanfic which should be up in the next week or so!! (assuming I can bring myself to write it; theres a lot of sad involved ;; )

The tree's branches rap against the window once more. Nagisa is scared into exhilaration. Rei finds his sudden twitching exhausting, and he gets that sinking feeling that he won't be sleeping well tonight. 

"Nagisa-kun, please get some rest."

"Don't you hear it? It's like a horror movie! Who do you think's gonna die first?" Pink eyes glowed, bright even despite the darkness that enveloped the two boys.

"Nagisa-kun--!!"

"I think me. Rei-chan is too fit to be hurt by a spooky monster or something!"

"I wouldn't leave you behind, I hope you're aware."

"Rei-chan's so sweet!"

"Mm." The dark-haired boy grunts, closing his eyes once more, hoping to finally get some sleep--

only to jerk awake not five minutes later to Nagisa squeaking excitedly next to him as the branches tap again.


	17. Prompt Seventeen - Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only problem with his conclusion was that, now that he knew why it happened, he didn't know how to stop it. This was all Rei's area of expertise, and he'd sooner eat a penguin than ask Rei for help about 'sudden night-time urges involving his best friend'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to update Your Maverick just yet  
> Too many tears for me to even write down my ideas  
> So I updated this!!
> 
> Vague reference to sexual content uhh

Nagisa felt like his lungs were on fire. No, not that weak burning sensation that one gets after running. It was almost as if he'd swallowed too much smoke or maybe even a match, if he wanted to get technical. All he knew was that it was Rei's fault.

Honestly, the pains had started when he first saw him jump. Like a pang, straight through his chest. He blamed it on exertion and excitement, then, but this was now and it was becoming increasingly worse. Accompanied by the weird, fluttering sensation he found after Rei had given up his spot in the relay...it was almost too much to bear.

He tried to suppress it. It seemed to work for a while, but it eventually got harder to tell himself that their morning jogs were probably giving him allergies, since they so often ran past fields.

He'd almost read up on it, the reason behind the tight-chested, firey feeling. He didn't, in the end, because it would have increased the issue. It reminded him too much of Rei, and that just so happened to be the issue.

He concluded the very idea when he woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and panting, pupils blown wide in the dark, from a very particular dream that involved so much 'Rei-chan, Rei-chan' and lacked so many penguins, which were prone to appearing in even the most graphic of dreams. His bed felt like fire, and so did every square centimeter of his skin. He didn't feel like it was a bad thing, though. In fact, it felt thrilling, if anything. 

The only problem with his conclusion was that, now that he knew why it happened, he didn't know how to stop it. This was all Rei's area of expertise, and he'd sooner eat a penguin than ask Rei for help about 'sudden night-time urges involving his best friend'.

Sometimes the dreams stopped, and Nagisa was both relieved and upset for this reason. Never both at once, he found. Instead, the two emotions came sporadically, igniting his skin and mind with newfound hope before suddenly diminishing the flame to flicker in his chest.

He came to the conclusion not long after Valentine's Day started, right after watching the first, second, and even third girl present their chocolates to him. Rei, being that he was Rei - a miracle who accepted every gift given to him even if there was a fumingly jealous blonde next to him - didn't turn any of the candy down. He didn't lead them on either, simply thanked them and promised to return the favor on White Day. And he did, which irritated Nagisa even further, prickling his skin with flame.

The conclusion Nagisa had come to, which he sometimes regretted doing just because it was so hard to keep the discovery hidden, was that Rei was fueling his flames. 

Oddly enough, he didn't want him to stop.


	18. Prompt Eighteen - Perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa was aware of everything he did from that moment on. It would have scared him had it not been for the boy that held tight.

He was aware of every moment after.  


It was almost like a switch had been flipped inside of him. Funny, how that worked. He could feel every beat of his heart as it thrummed in his chest, every drop of sweat collecting on his cheeks and forehead, every single pant of breath that came from his friend.  


Friend didn’t seem right, however.  


He watched the younger boy in front of him, purple eyes and characteristic red glasses coming into view.  


“Yeah?” The blonde asked, breathless. His “friend’s” cheeks were flushed, lips parted slightly as he nodded.  


“Yes, Nagisa-kun.”  


It was funny how willing they were to give their hearts to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was too short to make up for my lack of posting, but i hope it offers some sort of apology omg


	19. Prompt Nineteen - Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ryuugazaki Rei-chan had been passing. I hadn’t expected to go so far as to cajole him onto the swim team, but once I’d seen him pole vault, I knew I had to try. And try. And try. We all wore ourselves thin – Mako-chan had understood, like he always does; Haru-chan had tried – but I needed someone with his skill. Not in athletics – though it was recommended – but in academics. I hadn’t been looking at him for his brain, per say, but for how he used it. It’d be shallow of me to say I’d only wanted him for that, though. He’d been, to be brief (and maybe the tiniest bit cliché), beautiful. He still is. Sometimes I wish I could say it’d been his jumps and form that I’d admired. I’d quickly fallen for his personality, too – calculating, but with a certain penchant for beauty that was hard to miss, but even harder to let go of once found._

I realize, after fifteen years of wondering where I've been my entire life, that your soul mate comes along when you least expect them. I've been waiting my entire life for something that's been right under my nose, and it's that fact that bothers me day in and day out.

I'm loud. Rightfully so, I think. I want to make myself heard because I am afraid of slipping from their grasps. It's something I've feared for quite a while, now, even without realizing it.

Haru-chan does not like the skating rink. You'd think he would, considering it's one of his favorite things in the world – water, in case you were unaware -- only frozen. I thought so, too, the first time I asked him to take me. He says it's because there's no use for it - the water, he means - when it's frozen. I tell him he's silly, since ice has plenty of uses, and Haru-chan takes full advantage of those uses when he's cleaning the pool and Gou-chan brings out cold water. He just scoffs, tells me he takes the water whatever way it comes and that Gou-chan is just doing him a favor, and goes about the rest of the day. Still, Mako-chan always makes an effort to take me. Sometimes he does manage to drag Haru-chan along, because everyone knows Haru-chan is always glad to do these things for me. I know they do it because they feel bad. Mako-chan understands how hard it is for me to live up to the standards in place. He gets it more than Haru-chan does. I am grateful for Mako-chan because of this. I am younger, a good year behind my captains, and therefore did not get the whole '5th graders on the relay team only' memo that Rin-chan had been sending out when we were in grade school. He let me in anyway, since we made a bet, and I obviously won that wager.

In other words, I am not theirs. You see, even if Haru-chan didn’t have Mako-chan (and he totally does, believe me), he’d have Rin-chan. Mako-chan has him, too. Everyone loves Mako-chan. You have to. He’s pretty much the total package. If you have Mako-chan, then you have Haru-chan. They come together, no exceptions. Rin-chan has everyone, whether he likes it or not. He has Ai-chan, Sei-senpai (as I’ve realized I should call him, since he is the Samezuka captain; after all, he could probably stop joint practices if I call him Sei-chan), Gou-chan, and the whole Samezuka team at his back. Everyone thinks he’s too touchy to be good company. He’s good to talk to, though, as many people learn after a brief conversation. I think Gou-chan could be mine, since we are the same age. But, she has Hana-chan and our Samezuka senpai; she couldn’t be mine alone if Rin-chan is around, because he will always be hers, even if she doesn’t want him to be. Don’t get me wrong; I’m fine being alone. I only wish it hadn’t taken 15 years to realize.

Ryuugazaki Rei-chan hadn’t been meant to do more than pass by. When I’d seen him in the hall, there wasn’t supposed to be any significance. I’d ask him if he’d join the swim team, and hand him a flyer if he seemed interested. Like everyone else, he’d turned down the offer. When I’d seen him on the train, I’d been surprised. Running to school has always been pretty uncommon, especially when you live as far as Rei-chan and I. Even funnier is that Rei-chan is a high school student. I’d been under the assumption that all high school students soaked up whatever sleep time they had. Of course, living far means waking up early to catch the train, neither of which I am good at. When you’re faced with someone like Ryuugazaki Rei-chan, a girly-named boy whose form just so happens to be absolutely flawless, you gotta jump the chance. So I did, just as he jumped at track.

Ryuugazaki Rei-chan had been passing. I hadn’t expected to go so far as to cajole him onto the swim team, but once I’d seen him pole vault, I knew I had to try. And try. And try. We all wore ourselves thin – Mako-chan had understood, like he always does; Haru-chan had tried – but I needed someone with his skill. Not in athletics – though it was recommended – but in academics. I hadn’t been looking at him for his brain, per say, but for how he used it. It’d be shallow of me to say I’d only wanted him for that, though. He’d been, to be brief (and maybe the tiniest bit cliché), beautiful. He still is. Sometimes I wish I could say it’d been his jumps and form that I’d admired. I’d quickly fallen for his personality, too – calculating, but with a certain penchant for beauty that was hard to miss, but even harder to let go of once found.

Rei-chan also likes the skating rink, which I’ve found to be rather admirable. I’m not sure if, maybe, he likes it because ice skating is a beautiful sport, or if it’s because I’ve gotten him wrapped around my finger and he just goes along with whatever I say.  
Rei-chan is mine, and of that I’m certain. We are the same age, for one, and other than that, he understands what it’s like to be a jagged edge. He didn’t know how to swim, so he’s always felt like a rough edge. He knows I feel like that, sometimes. I’m grateful for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be "character is walking somewhere" but i couldnt write anything so i wrote this ?? yeah


End file.
